Bendy project
by Pinkabounce46
Summary: The Toon Consul banishes a possessed Bendy to the torture room. 32 years later, Bendy's finally free but not for long as Joey tries to take control of his body. Can Bendy free himself before Alice forces him to except his fate or will help come in the most unexpected of places?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Toon Consul's Verdict

There was a collective clamor among seven toons about the dancing demon, Bendy. The Ani-verse had been at peace for at least 2 years before he turned insane.

"We should drown him in his own ink!" shouted Oswald.

"No," urged Bimbo, "we should just put him in the jail for 20 years."

"He could have destroyed me," argued Felix, "He should be erased!"

A loud banging resounded through-out the hall, It was none other than Mickey Mouse.

"All rightie," he said, "bring the little Devil forward."

Then, Bendy walked in with chains on his hands and feet, A wicked smile on his face. Escorted by two turtle guards.

"Hello _**Mickey**_ **,** " he said looking down, black tears in his eyes, "I was _**wondering**_ when I was going to _**finally**_ _ **meet**_ _ **you**_."

He then laughed horribly. He lifted his head to stare at Mickey, ink running down his head like sweat. He was laughing and crying at the same time like a maniac.

"Comrade Bendy," said Boris in concern, "be the calming down."

"It's too late," said Alice, "Joey Drew has taken his mind."

"Then I have no choice," said Mickey, "I hereby sentence him to be alone in the torture room, forever."

The two guards threw Bendy into a dark room. What happened next is not for the gentle of mind to read. First, his arms and legs were restrained until his body was floating in mid-air. Then the torture could begin. A thinner was injected and he began coughing up ink. Forget moaning or screaming in pain, the first thing Bendy lost was his voice. Then his body was beginning to liquefy, his tears flowing more aggressively. Another injection, his arms, and legs oozed into submission. This repeated until the Ink of his body was liquid again. Then, he subjected to being pounded, stretched and squished. The ink was the life force of all old cartoons. So, as Bendy's body was being subjected to this, he was feeling more pain than ever before. The ink was dripping from the splatters on the wall. Soon, the room became black with Bendy's ink. All while, Bendy was alive, feeling every second of pain and hearing the twisted laughter of Joey. He mocked Bendy by saying the demon deserved this. Bendy's pain was his punishment for trying to find someone like him. He took this abuse humbly. He can't die, so eternal pain in the torture room would be the next best thing.

His friends, Alice Angel and Boris the Wolf locked themselves under the Disney castle where Joey Drew Studios sat. They knew, one day, Bendy would be free. Alice was not as eager as Boris to see Bendy again. Boris couldn't stop her from taking the map of the prison and blotting out the torture room from the original map. She wanted to rise above Bendy in popularity and fame so much. Then she realized she was falling the same way Joey did. Boris was patient, so he waited faithfully by the entrance a whole month once every two years. 32 years had passed and Boris was waiting by the entrance to the studio for his old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Freedom

The Toon Consul grew bigger with more toons. Mickey was still in charge. Time had passed by, and for many, Bendy became nothing more then a myth. That was going to change, for an old map was found in the Disney archives. On that map was an ink blot, on an area previously believed to not even exist. The Consul roared with voices on what to do about it.

"We should investigate the vandalism," suggested Inspector Gadget, "someone blotted it out on purpose."

"Eh," shrugged Bugs Bunny, "We sound just redraw the area, no need to investigate."

"What size would be that area," squeaked Spongebob, "It's been along time since any one's been in there."

"Is ink still in there?," inquired Winnie the Pooh, "perhaps we should clean it up."

Then a loud banging noise resounded, silencing all.

"Peace," said Mickey, "has reined over the Ani-verse for 32 years now. I'm afraid that peace wasn't without sacrifice."

The entire counsel was confused and bewildered.

"Long ago," Mickey explained, "the older members and myself sent a very bad toon to die in the torture room, the area where the ink blotch is on the map that we found."

"Not to worry though," he said confidently, "he's gone to a better place. Now, send a clean up crew to gather the lose ink and take the body to a coffin."

The cleanup crew was Sanjay and his pet snake and best friend, Craig.

"Dude," said Craig, "what do you think he did to deserve so much pain?"

Sanjay opened the door and wheeled the bucket and two mops in.

"I don't know, man," He said, "But I don't think I want to find out."

They heard some thing go, Splash! Then they heard what sounded like uncontrollable coughing and wheezing. They quickly rushed over to the center of the room and saw a blob with two horns coming out of the top and it was spewing ink. The creature seemed to be trying to stand.

"I'm still _**alive**_ ," the thing said, "I can't believe it, I can still _**talk**_."

It started coughing wildly again. Ink spluttered out from the visible mouth. Sanjay and Craig screamed in horror. Craig jumped into Sanjay's arms in terror. The creature had lifted its dripping arm and wiped its face. Two big black eyes stared at Sanjay and Craig. The creature squinted and then looked confused.

"Hey," It said, "your in _**color**_ , but that's impossible, unless..."

Sanjay and Craig jumped into the mop bucket, Craig coiled the end of his tail around a mop and Sanjay grabbed the other mop. The two worked together to propel themselves forward by pushing on the ground with the mops.

" _ **Wait**_ ," It shouted with a scared tone, "Don't _**leave**_ me here!"

The ink blob collected itself, oozing and dripping. Slowly, Bendy shaped himself back into his orignal form. Finally, Bendy adjusted his tie and gave his body one last smoothing.

"There we go," Bendy declared proudly, "I'm back in business, Baby!"

He strolled out of the torture room. Meanwhile Sanjay and Craig were explaining to Spongebob what happened.

"It was the single most hideous thing I've seen," said Craig, terrified.

"Yeah," agreed Sanjay, "and our show is mostly untasteful bathroom humor."

"Aright you two," said Spongebob reassuringly, "just clam down, I'm sure there's a rational explanation to what you just saw."

A distant whistling was heard, It was Bendy. He was whistling the jingle to his Bacon Soup commercial. Spongebob was intrigued by the Bendy's old design and oddly smooth movement. Then Bendy looked at them, for a second or two, before making his merry way down the hall.

"Those were the same eyes we saw on the monster." said Sanjay.

"Uh oh," said Spongebob, "then I'd better warn Mickey."

Bendy made his way out of the prison, only to see the newly developed Main Square. Bendy was amazed by all the different colors, styles and most of all music. He was so awe-struck, he didn't watch what he was doing and bumped right into Donald.

"Hey, pay attention," quacked Donald angrily, "there are other toons that need the side walk other then you."

"What?" said a rather confused Bendy, "I didn't understand a word you just said."

Donald walked off in a huff, not in the mood to talk to Bendy anymore.

"Some toons," Bendy said, rolling his eyes, "Honestly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Joey Drew's Possession of Bendy

Bendy kept walking towards the Disney Castle. He passed the two big, entrance doors and went around to the side were Bill Cipher was playing catch with Mable. Bendy was walking past them, when suddenly, his ink began to drip down his face. Bendy began shaking and crying uncontrollably as he heard Joey's insane laughter.

" _Oh no,"_ Bendy thought, _"_ _The sun must be setting."_

Bill glanced over at Bendy, only to stare in shock. Bill saw Bendy's ink flow freely and profusely from his head, body and limbs. Bendy ran off quickly, not willing to let Joey hurt any one. Bill dropped the ball and began to hover after Bendy.

"Hey," asked a worried Mable, grabbing Bill by the arm, "Where are you going?"

"That toon is in pain because of a demon," Bill said, looking very afraid, "I need to help him."

"You need reinforcements," said Mable, "find another powerful and reformed villain to help you."

Bill agreed and watched Bendy disappear. Meanwhile, Bendy had rushed all the way to the back of the castle. He swung the ground door wide open and rushed down into the darkness, right into Boris. The happy reunion was brief as Bendy's left leg was painfully twisting. Alice rushed in, pushing a restraining wheelchair. Bendy stood on the bottom part and strapped his feet in, his legs stretched as he sat on the seat. Boris strapped in Bendy's wrists as his arms grew longer. Finally, ink covered Bendy's eyes and his horns became more dramatically large. His fingers turned to terrible claws and his body was stretched out taller and more human like.

"Oh yes," said a deep, distorted voice from Bendy's mouth, "I see my son is learning to fear himself again, good." It laughed horribly.

"Now," the voice continued, "to strike fear into the hearts of Toon Town once again." a bigger, uglier Bendy started to pull at the restraints, growing bigger and dripping more ink. The leather straps snapped almost instantly and he was free.

The Ink Demon busted out of the underground studio. It grew until he was ten stories high. He began to crush buildings and cars, causing mass panic. Helicopters of all the news networks in the Ani-verse hovered near him. Superman flew in, and punched the Ink Demon. Ink stuck on his fist like goo.

The creature laughed, "You ignorant **_fool_** , you can't **_defeat_** me with **_direct contact_** like that"

"Oh," responded Superman boldly, "Then what about laser vision."

The ink fizzled under the heat of the laser. The creature screeched as it's skin began to bubble. Confused, Superman stopped for a moment, giving the Ink Demon enough time to smack Superman right out of the sky.

Next, Thor pronounced proudly, "Prepare to be slain, fowl beast."

Thor tried to zap the Ink Demon with lighting. The creature shielded itself with its arm. It roared frighteningly as it's skin was once again fizzling. Thor was pounded into the ground. Finally, both superheros combined their powers. the Ink Demon let out another blood curdling scream as lighting and lasers hit his body. It's skin was boiling and steaming.

The sun rose as the Ink Demon cried, "No matter _**what**_ you do, you can't ** _kill_** me without **_killing_** **_him too_**."

It laughed as it shrank down. It became cute, little Bendy again. His face was one of shame and sadness. Burns on his back, body and right arm were throbbing. The two superheroes realized what had happened. They both floated down. Bendy fell to his knees, crying quietly. Superman walked up to him. He almost touched his shoulder. Bendy turned his head around quickly.

"No, please, stay away," Bendy said, scooting backwards, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Nevertheless, He agreed to help clean up the town. While he was sweeping shattered glass, he heard all the fear and anger from the other toons. Joey made his burns feel like they were still bubbling.

"Your tired," Joey said in a mockingly sweet voice, "lie down on the glass, I mean grass, and rest a little."

To Bendy, the glass did look like grass. So he obeyed. Pain over- whelmed Bendy, as Joey's laughter almost covered the sound of Mickey calling him.

"Bendy," Mickey yelled, "Answer me you lil' old Devil!"

Mickey ran to Bendy and lifted him up out of the glass.

"H-hiya Mic," Bendy said with tears in his eyes and shaking all over, "H-how in a-all of h-hell did you re-(hic)remember me?"

"I sent you to the Torture Room," Mickey responded, as he carried Bendy to an ambulance, "but I know now why you need to stay out."

"Oh," Bendy said. Joey's laughter still resounded in his ears. Drowning out the thing Bendy needed to hear most.

"I missed you," Mickey said, "You gave me something to look forward to in the Public Domain."

""Well," Bendy said, after finally calming down, " it was great catching up with you, Mic."

Hello Nurse took Bendy into the ambulance.

"Don't you worry, about a thing Mr. Mouse," she said reassuringly, "we'll take good care of him."

"Thank you.' Mickey responded, as the back door to the ambulance closed. Then it rushed off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Bill's new ally

Meanwhile, a bat-winged figure was high above the city admiring the scene that stood under her. She was grinning ear to ear and her brown eyes sparkled. Her hair was short, blonde, and curly. She was wearing a light green, V-neck shirt and a sash. On the sash was strange pins. She was also wearing a torn skirt and black sneakers. Her skin was a basic peach. Her name was Annabelle. {Author's note: She's not my self-insert character. She's my Original Character, but she's not me.}

"What a view," Annabelle said gleefully, "such destruction and chaos, it's so lovely."

"I know right," said a voice from behind, "too bad neither me or you didn't cause it."

Annabelle moved swiftly around in the air to see Bill Cipher floating behind her.

"Then," Annabelle asked, "who did?"

"It was another deliciously evil villain," Bill replied, "known as Bendy."

"Fascinating," Annabelle said with intrigue, "Is he aware of the beautiful damage to the city?"

"In the words of Adam Conover, 'Actually'," Bill said, "Bendy is terrified and ashamed of what he is. He's even harming himself just to keep a true demon satisfied."

"Oh my goodness," replied Annabelle, "that's awful, even with a mentally of an Adams family member."

"Can you help me," asked Bill extending his hand, "Save a soul from torment?"

Bill's hand flamed. Annabelle hesitated, she knew what would happen if she took his hand.

"Come on," Bill said reassuringly, "you can trust me."

"None of your tricks," said Annabelle

She shook Bill's hand, setting her own hand ablaze. Suddenly, Annabelle grabbed both of Bill's arms and flew around until she pinned them to his back.

"Now," she whispered, "It's my turn to make a deal with you."

She slowly brought Bill to a rooftop.

"I need you to go to the real Joey Drew," she continued, "While I'll hold back the real demon. But do not try and posses him. Just tell him Bendy needs him now more than ever."

"Okay, Okay, sheesh," said Bill, "You could have just told me."

"You wouldn't have listened," Annabelle responded, letting Bill's arms go, "I used to be a demon too."

"Really," asked Bill.

"Really," replied Annabelle, " Do you know where Bendy is now?"

"Yes," said Bill, "In the Hospital."

"Let's wait until sunset tonight," said Annabelle, "to make our move.'

"Okay," replied Bill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At The Hospital

Suddenly, the entrance doors busted open. Bendy was being rushed to the emergency room as fast as Hello Nurse and Clarabelle could run with the bed. Quickly, they put him under anesthesia. Doctor Surgeon took Bendy into a room and began to tend to his wounds. First, he carefully removed the glass from his burns. Next, he slowly applied new ink to the burns. Finally, he wrapped bandages tightly around Bendy's wounds and connected an IV of ink into Bendy.

"My work here is done," said Dr. Surgeon.

Later, in a hospital room, Bendy slowly woke up. Boris was sitting next to him.

"How you feeling Bendy," asked Boris, "I assume better, aye, comrade?"

"Yeah," replied Bendy, "Now that your here, old pal."

Boris leaned forwards a little. Bendy rubbed Boris' head between his ears. Boris' tail wagged a little. Boris straightened up as Mickey walked in.

"Hello Boris," said Mickey, "I see your old voice is back."

"Da," said Boris, "It is good for Boris to be talking like Boris again."

Bendy looked the other way, ashamed.

"Bendy," said Mickey, "Good Ol' Bendy. The Dancing Demon that took America by storm."

"Flattery is not a pleasant sugar coat Mic," said Bendy, "But thanks for trying."

"You sad Bendy," asked Boris, "you want Boris to juggle to cheer you up?"

"No," replied Bendy, "But thank you, Boris."

"When comrade Bendy sad," Boris said bluntly, "Boris juggle and play fetch with a friend until better. Boris will get balls and we play."

Boris left the room. Bendy sighed.

"Not the brightest bulb," said Bendy, "But certainly the most reliable."

"How do you feel," asked Mickey, "you took a lot back there."

"I'll be fine," responded Bendy in a panicked tone, "My outer wounds always heal."

"Bendy," Mickey said, "I hope you can forgive me for sending you to the Torture Room for so long."

"Yes, I have forgiven you Mic," said Bendy, "It is I who needs forgiveness from..."

Bendy stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

"Everyone else," Mickey asked politely.

"Yeah," replied Bendy, "something like that."

"A lot of press wants to talk to you," said Mickey, "Maybe you can apologize to everyone else in an interview."

"Not now," said Bendy, "I need to get these burns healed."

"Right," said Mickey.

An awkward silence filled the air.

Boris came in again, This time carrying three rubber balls. He started to juggle the balls. Bendy straightened himself up. Boris passed the balls to Bendy. Bendy caught all the balls and threw one across the room. Boris chased the first one and caught it in his mouth. Bendy threw the other ball, again Boris chased and caught the ball. This repeated one more time. Then Boris revealed all three balls were in his mouth at once. He then formed a smile with the balls. Bendy laughed a little and Mickey gave a little applause. Boris spat all the balls out.

"See," said Boris, "Boris told Comrade he makes him feel better."

"So you did," said Bendy, smiling, "Thank you."

"It was Boris' pleasure," replied Boris giving a bow.

"I'll see you 'round fella," said Mickey to Bendy.

"See ya later Mic," replied Bendy.

Mickey left the room and Alice walked in shortly after.

"Demon," Alice angerly asked, "are you still over Bendy's mind?"

"It's alright, No-wings," said Bendy, "Joey's dormant, for now."

"How are doing," Alice asked, sounding calmer than before, "Joey really did a number on you didn't he?"

"My inner wounds are constantly hurting with fresh torment," said Bendy, with tears starting to well up in his eyes, "He's already starting to torment me with false hopes of peace and rest. I feel so weak."

"I'm not a real angel," said Alice, pulling out a jar full of a black liquid, "But I can still perform miracles."

"That is ink from Great Machine," said Boris pointing at it, "Angel smart girl to think of that."

Alice opened the jar, Bendy laid back down. Bendy opened his mouth, Alice poured the ink into Bendy's mouth. He felt the ink flowing freely down into his body, it felt so soothing. His eyelids felt heavy. Alice stopped pouring before Bendy could fall asleep.

"I slipped some sleeping pills into the ink," Alice said, "he needs, at least, some rest before time catches up to him."

"Boris agrees with Angel," Boris replies, "But Boris not too sure Angel should quicken the transformation."

"I'm tired of being wing-less and ugly," Alice said, growing angry again, "That creature (she points to Bendy) is my ticket to eternal youth and beauty."

"Boris thinks Angel needs Chill-Pill," Boris said, "Angel acting like the world will end if Angel not pretty."

"Just go and make sure everything is ready," Alice said, face distorting, "Or I will see to it you will be hideous too."

Alice faces slowly lost it's cute aesthetic and it was twisted to near unrecognizable. Boris felt bad for Bendy, but he dare not anger Alice further.

"Boris will go see if Lesser Machine is ready to power on," Boris said.

"Good," Alice replied.

Boris left the room. Alice drank some the ink herself, just to keep her face cute and beautiful. She was immune to the sleeping pills. Then, as Alice put the lid on the jar and put the jar away, Betty Boop (in full nurse costume) walked in.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over Miss Alice," Betty said, "you can see Bendy Demon tomorrow."

"Thank you," Alice replied, standing up and walking out, "and, uh, just call me Alice, sugar."

Alice sashayed out. Betty rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice's Plan Begins to Unfold

Alice walked back to the studio down the shadier side of Toon Town, parading her womanly form like a desperate model. She turned a lot of toons heads, most of whom were evil. However, one toon, in particular, was caught off guard by how Alice was so full of herself. Annabelle saw Alice move in the most attractive way. Annabelle knew something had to be up when Alice pulled out an ax. Alice was suddenly singing a song only a serine would sing. (This next part is not for those who actually like Alice.) All the entranced toons lined up for Alice to slaughter them one by one. She then ate the hearts of the now dead toons. Alice also absorbed the spare life essence left in them. Annabelle watched as Alice casually disposed of the bodies.

"Oh my," Alice said, body sifting, "The new toon essence makes me feel more beautiful than ever before. That Demon will soon be damned to hell forever and I will snag the prize of eternal loveliness."

"Before or after you stop being such a whiny little bitch," Annabelle asked loudly, "isn't vanity one of those seven deadly sins?"

Alice turned to face Annabelle after her body became cutesy again.

"No," Alice shouted back, "But envy is."

"Why would I be envious of a wingless angel," Annabelle asked, "Especially one that is full of herself, like some narcissistic peacock."

"Well at least I know how to take care of myself," Alice shouted, approaching Annabelle, "It looks like your skirt's seen better days."

"Oh yeah," Annabelle said, not willing to be put down by anyone, "Your hair looks like you haven't washed in weeks."

"Your hair looks like discount unflavored ramen noodles," Alice said, now standing in front of Annabelle, "And you wash it your clothes in sewer water."

"Where did you find your dress," Annabelle asked, "On a lamp?"

"Your shoes are as basic as your personality," Alice replied.

"At least they don't look like I stole them from an emo Polly pocket," Annabelle said, "And I don't wear stupid, unnecessary, bunched up gloves."

Alice was caught off guard by the glove remark. She then saw Annabelle's bat wings.

"Well," Alice said, "You demon will be back burning in hell soon enough."

Annabelle felt angrier than ever before as Alice sashayed away. Bill floated to Annabelle.

"You realize that she is part of Bendy's problem," Bill asked, "And it's her pride that has caused to be the way that she is. If she only knew how much she is truly loved by Bendy and Boris, she could be free herself."

"Your right," Annabelle said, taking a deep breath, "But I need to calm down. This is a delicate situation, and I have to be rational to be able to approach it."

"I have a better plan for dealing with Bendy," Bill said, "He has forgotten who Joey was before he was replaced by a demon If he could just relive the day they met, He could figure out on his own that his abuser couldn't be Joey."

"Susie is hurting the once pure Angel," Annabelle said, "I heard her voice singing the siren's song. you need to talk to Mickey about getting Alison back."

"Okay," Bill replied, "What about my plan?"

"I'll have to talk to," Annabelle said with a pause, "Orion, He's more knowledgeable about these things than me."

Meanwhile, Alice had walked into the studio with Boris waiting on her. He was nervously cleaning his wrench.

"Is the machine almost done," Alice asked, "or have you made another mistake?"

"Boris has done his best," Boris replied, "all Lesser Machine needs now is a piece of Comrade Bendy's life force."

"Very good," Alice said, "Now all we have to do is wait until Bendy is healed."

"You'll never get away with this," A voice said.

"Oh really," Alice said turning to a cage, " how are you so sure?"

"We'll stop you," Newer Alice said, grasping the bars, "The Demon holds the Darling hostage."

"I know that," Alice said, "But that's not my goal."

"The Darling can't burn in hell," Newer Alice replied, "He doesn't deserve it."

"They can both have the same fate as Prometheus for all I care," Alice said, confidently, "I'll finally be victorious."

"At what cost," Newer Alice asked in a sad tone, "I don't want him to suffer so when it could've all been different."

"I care about him as much as you do," Alice said, "But he cares little about me, about us."

"How are you so sure?" Newer Alice asked, "You've never asked."

"How do you know?" Alice asked sharply, "You've never met him."

Newer Alice gasped and stopped talking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back at the Hospital

Bendy was still asleep, however, it wasn't peacefully. He was having the most terrible nightmare. He was back at the studio, whispers of what sounded like hundreds of dead workers filled the Ink Machine room. Ink Demon rose up and began to slash at Bendy's burns. ink dripped freely from the newly opened wounds. Bendy then was stretched out and held by metal claws, like in the Torture Room. The pain was agonizing. The Ink Demon put its terrible claw into Bendy's chest. Bendy coughed up blood-red ink, as he felt his To only-Essence being grabbed at the source.

"Your just a monster like me," Ink Demon said, "Say it and you can awaken."

"I'm just a monster like you," Bendy said, not willing to fight the Demon, "That's all I'll ever be."

"Very good my Lil' _Monster_ ," Ink Demon said in a horrifyingly pleased tone, "You may go."

As Bendy woke up, he saw Hello Nurse's apron reached in the blood-red ink Bendy had spewed out. Bendy started sitting up fast, He had never seen his color ink in the waking world. He wiped his mouth and saw more of the red on his glove. it quickly absorbed it's self back into him.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I don't normally cough up that kind of ink."

"Well that's alright," Hello replied, ignoring the second statement, "It'll come off in..."

"No, don't wash it," Bendy interrupted, "Come here, I can wipe it off of you and it'll be a part of me again."

"I forgot how older toons are very particular about their ink," Hello responded, "Very well, if you think you can."

Hello, Nurse walked to the side of Bendy with his good arm. She took off and draped her apron over the hospitable bed guardrail. Bendy rubbed his hand all on top of the red spot until it was gone. he felt the fresh ink flow to his bow and his cheeks.

"Thank you, Bendy," Hello Nurse said politely, "I see the colorizing treatment is finally working."

"What?!" Bendy shouted. He turned to the ink that was dripping into him. It was a rainbow of colors of all kinds, swirling like a psychedelic trip.

"I've never seen," He held his chest, "Or felt this kind of ink before except,"

He stopped himself, he dared not say more than that.

"You'll be alright," Hello Nurse said, "Toons old and new always bounce back."

Bendy smiled wide at Hello.

"What's your name ma'am," Bendy asked.

"Most people call me Hello Nurse," She said, "But they say it really weird for some reason."

"Can call you Helen," Bendy asked, "I'm not used to non-people names."

"If that makes you comfortable here," She said while putting her apron back on, "Very well."

Hello, Nurse walked out of the room giggling to herself. Bendy lay down started at the ceiling for a while, it was all he could really do. His head was thumping like it was being beaten by a hammer from within. He was used to dreams that hurt, but not ones that left aches in his still throbbing burns.

"God damn it," He muttered to himself, "The Demon's getting stronger."

He glanced to beside him, the curtains to the window were closed and there was the chair Boris was in not too long ago. He felt the fresh ink flowing into him. It felt so odd for the regular ink to be inside of his body. The silence in the room felt out of place in a hospital. He looked at the rest of himself, his now red bow tie suck out of the bandages of his body. His other arm was wrapped in bandages as well.

"The sun will be setting soon," Bendy said, rubbing the bandaged arm, "I need to get out of here before Joey takes me over." Slowly, he healed his arm. He sat up and reached behind himself with one arm and rubbed the bandages on his body until his burns were healed there too.

"I may be a demon," He said, kicking off the blankets, "But I'm neither laser, lighting nor lasered lighting-proof." He dug deep and sucked the rest of the color ink into himself.

"Now," He said, "To apologize for destroying Toontown in an interview." He threw open the curtains and opened the window. He then reached behind himself and pulled out a black umbrella. He opened the umbrella and Jumped out the window, floating safely down.

Mickey walked into the room, shocked to see Bendy gone from his bed. He then rushed to the open window and saw Bendy start to put away a black umbrella. Quickly, Mickey raced to Bendy before he could leave.

"Bendy," Mickey said, almost out of breath, "I see you're better."

"I am," Bendy said, "Do have a suggestion as to where I can go to apologize and then put on a show."

"Why yes I do," Mickey said, "Follow me." He walked away from the hospital with Bendy close behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bendy's New Song.

Bendy followed Mickey to an above ground studio with a giant neon sign, It said Ellen.

"Odd name for a guy, Ellen," Bendy said, as they entered the building, "But I'm called Bendy, so not the weirdest name."

"Ellen is a lady," Mickey said, pointing at Bendy, "And don't forget it."

"Why is a pansy-ass woman hosting a show," Bendy asked, then he shrugged, "Whatever gets me back in their memory."

Mickey facepalmed.

"I've forgotten how long you were in there," Mickey said, "Look Bends, times have changed a lot for women. Now you apologize to the town about destroying it, but no mean-spirited comments."

"Then I'll sing my song," Bendy said, "The show will be a truly swinging good time."

"Oh really," Mickey said, happily, "Which one?"

"A new one I thought up," Bendy said, straightening his tie, "It will be awesome."

"Alright," Mickey said, as they were at the stage, "Break a leg!"

The studio audience roared with applause as Ellen walked on stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to my show," Se said, cheerfully, "Today we have a very special guest. Please give a warm welcome to, Bendy the Dancing Demon."

Bendy walked out on stage, the audience went silent.

"Hey," Bendy said, with a wave, "You must be Ellen, nice suit."

"Thanks," she replied, sitting down, "So, let's get to the point."

"Right," Bendy said, sitting down, "I admit, my conduct was unsavory. I destroyed half the town, laughing maniacally as I killed hundreds. I am not a bad toon, I'm just portrayed as one. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused."

"While that is an adorable sentiment," Ellen said, "That's not what I meant."

"Huh," Bendy asked, "Then what did you mean?"

"Sing us your song," Ellen replied, "I'm sure it's to die for."

"Okay," Bendy said, "If you insist."

He stood up and walked to the singer's stage. He took the microphone off the stand.

"Hit it," Bendy shouted at the band behind him. The band started to play.

Bendy sang,

"It's time for the return of the king of swing.

It's time for me to dance and sing.

So come along now, take a seat.

It's time for this Lil' Devil Darling to kick up the beat

From the darkness of the ink,

here I am, back from the brink.

I've been, Updated, Rebooted, and Resurrected

From years of being rejected.

You better let me take center stage.

Can't erase this history page

Now that Bendy's back in action!

Now I can hear your reaction.

How can this be?

Well, haven't you heard that toons like me live on into eternity.

I'm made of everlasting ink

Now I'm back from the brink.

I've been, Updated, Rebooted, and Resurrected

From years of being rejected.

You better let me take center stage.

Can't erase this history page

Now that Bendy's back in action!

 _ **Bendy's back in action, baby**_!"

At that last line, Ink Demon forcefully made Bendy's voice distort. Bendy ran as fast as he could out of the studio, the audience was cheering. Tears flowed ever freely, Bendy raced to the studio. His body was already shifting.

"Oh God," Bendy prayed under his breath, "If you can hear a demon's prayer, don't let the darkness take me."  
Suddenly, the world froze and turn black and white as Bendy went around the corner. A big black triangle appeared in the sky. Crazed laughter filled the air. An eye at the top of the triangle. It was Bill Cypher!

"Consider your prayers answered," Bill said, as the rest of him came into view, "My name is Bill, and I can help you."

"Whatever you're going to do, my angel in training," Bendy said, noticing Bill's lack of wings, "do it fast, Joey is going to take me."

"Oh no, that's not Joey Drew," Bill said, hovering down to Bendy's side, "it's Wally Franks, he hates cartoons and especially you."

"How do you know that," Bendy asked, "have you met Joey?"

"Here's the deal," Bill said, close into Bendy's ear, "I can reveal all I know about your creator. I'll let you know who you can repay me later."  
"Okay," Bendy said, hand shakingly extending, "we have a deal."

Bill's hand flamed and he shook Bendy's hand. Suddenly, Bendy fell to the ground.

"Now, Annabelle!" Bill shouted. Annabelle sprang from the bushes and put Bendy arms and legs in the same black chains to contain him like years earlier.

"You two **bumbling _fools_** ," the Ink Demon said, "You just **sealed Bendy's fate** as a **monster forever**."

"Nope," Annabelle said, taking up the chains, "we just sealed your fate in getting out of Bendy's body with his original creator's pure spirit."

Ink Demon was visibly shocked as Bill and Annabelle escorted Bendy's body to the depths of the studio.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Bendy met Joey.

Bendy rose up and out of a puddle of ink. He felt weak, tired and hungry. He looked around, he was in an office. He looked up at the desk above him, there was a bottle of ink. He tried to stand, desperately, but he couldn't feel his legs. He looked down, the bottom half of himself was liquid ink. Then, he heard footsteps and strange voices approaching him. Bendy quickly slithered into a nearby closet. Weaker and smaller than normal, but too strong to just turn back into a puddle. He closed the door behind him.

"God damn it, again," said a strange voice, "These pipes are as faulty as the radiator of a lemon car."

"I don't think it was a pipe," said the all too familiar voice of Joey Drew, "there's some kind of ink slug here."

"Ink slug, ridiculous." the first voice said, " I swear man, the things you make up."

"I'm going to go check," Joey replied, his voice near the closet.

"Well," the voice said, "I'm going to go get a patch for this pipe."

"Okay Wally," Joey said, his voice too close for comfort. Bendy backed up until his back touched the wall. The door opened to reveal Joey Drew. Joey gasped in shock.

"Bendy," Joey said, flabbergasted, "you're alive?" Bendy nodded his head, too afraid to speak. Joey sat on his knees and reached for Bendy. Bendy slip off to the side, away from Joey's hand.

"What's wrong," Joey asked, "little guy?"

" **I need more ink** ," Bendy said, voice gurgling, " **I am weak and hungry**."

"Oh I see," Joey said, he stood up and rushed to his desk to grab the inkwell. Joey then returned to Bendy with the bottle in hand. Bendy Came a little forward and opened his mouth. Joey poured the ink in, Bendy felt the Ink slip into his body. it didn't make any sense to Bendy, he felt his fears slowly ebb away. Bendy slowly took on the shape he was most comfortable with after finishing off the last of the ink from the bottle. Joey was even more amazed.

"Thank you," Bendy said, "I'm sorry for ruining your page."

"Can you absorb the ink back," Joey asked, "Or is it too late for that?"

"I'll try," Bendy said. He dug deep, the ink moved into him, helping him grow bigger. Soon, all but the dry ink on the page was cleaned up.

"Incredible," Joey said, then he turned to Bendy, "Bendy, do you realize what this means?"

"Yes," Bendy said, hugging his knees and teary-eyed, "I'm a horrible **monster,** destined to be cast into **the fiery pit of hell** ** forever** **.** "

"What," Joey asked, now intrigued "Why do you say that Bendy?"

"That's all I've ever known," Bendy said gloomily, "' _You deserve damnation_ ' this and ' _Go back to hell,_ _demon_ ' that. I was thrown out of hell because I was the dope that let Jesus escape. Now, I wander aimlessly, just trying to find a friend."

"Well," Joey said, "I can be your friend."

"You are but a mortal," Bendy said, "it won't be long until Death separates us."

"Wait a second," Joey said, he went to go grab a piece of paper, a clipboard, and some more ink, "What if I made you a friend?"

"Really," Bendy asked, "what did you have in mind?"

"How about a wolf," Joey said showing Bendy the ruff* sketch.  
{*Authors note: pun unintended}

"What can he do," Bendy asked, "Besides be my friend?"

"Well," Joey said, "whatever you want."

"His name will be Boris," Bendy said, "He shall play the clarinet, take care of sheep and make amazing machines. He won't be too bright, but he'll be loyal."

"Genius," Joey said, writing that all down, "I can't wait to show Joey."

"Wait," Bendy said, "you aren't Joey?"

"Well," He replied, "I'm Henry, I drew you long ago, Joey stole the idea and called you his."

"Then," Bendy said, thinking deeply, "who was that other guy in here?"

"That was Wally," Henry said, pointing to the door behind him, "The company mechanic, He hates you and Joey. He also does a great impression of me."

"Okay Henry," Wally said, coming in, "I got the patch for the pipe."

Wally then stood in the doorway staring at Bendy. He then took out a bottle labeled Cursed Water.

"Revile your true form Demon," Waly shouted, splashing Bendy with the contents. Bendy started to unwillingly shift and change.

"Run, Henry," Bendy shouted, voice distorting, " **Go show Joey the _sketch_!**"

"No," Henry said, "Friends don't abandon each other in their times of need."

Henry kicked Wally in the balls and pick-pocketed out a bottle labeled Holy Water.

"Dark forces begone from Bendy," Henry shouted, spraying the contents in a cross shape, "the power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!"

Henry kept chanting this over and over again. Bendy was slowly waking up in the Ink Machine room. He saw Annabelle helping Bill keep Ink Demon in a choke hold. Boris and Allison keeping guard of a now locked up Alice Angel. Bendy looked to the Machine and saw the switch was turned on. Slowly, He moved towards it and take hold of it.

"Set them free," Henry gently whispered in Bendy's ear, "turn it off."

Bendy pulled the lever with all of his might until it was off and the handle snapped in half. Suddenly, the ink stopped flowing.

" **No** ," the monster roared before collapsing. All the ink spread itself evenly between Alice, Boris, and Bendy. Allison, unfortunately, only turned to ink and was absorbed into Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Part Bendy Missed

Let me back up a bit and explain what just happened. You see, When Bendy shook Bill's hand, It caused Bendy to fall unconscious. The Ink Demon took Bendy's mind eagerly. They chained up Bendy's body and took him down into the studio to find Henry.

"What do you mean he wasn't there," Alice screamed, "You had one God damn job, Boris, to bring Bendy to the room so that I can drag him and the Ink Demon possessing him to hell!"

"Boris is aware," Boris said, "but Comrade Bendy was not at Hospital."

"He escaped," Alice said, then her form starting to degrade.

"Of course he did," Charley said, inside a cage, "He's Bendy."

"Ye underestimate him," Barley agreed, inside the same cage, "He's harder to catch then that damn White Whale."

"S-slippery as-s a s-snake," Edgar hissed, inside the same cage as the other two, "that Bendy is-s."

"Because he's," Charley sang, then the others joined him in singing, "Bendy the Dancing Demon Darling."

"Shut up," Alice said, "Listen."

The room went quiet. Suddenly, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"He's here," Joey said, stepping from out the back of the ink machine, "Henry."

"Places everyone," Mecha-Boris Shouted into the room, coming from the stairs. Alice and Boris ran and hid. Joey stood in front of the ink machine.

Henry came down the stairs feeling tired, weak, and hungry. He looked at Joey with confusion.

"Hello Henry," Joey said, "did you enjoy the studio so far?"

"Joey," Henry said angrily, "What did you do you damn Bastard?"

"Now is that any way to talk to your old friend," Joey asked, then he said "I've been waiting to show you my own great creation."

"What,"Henry asked, "The monsters that were once my coworkers, the monsters that were once my cute little cartoons or the contract you made with whatever evil spirit to make it happen?"

"Even better," Joey said, a twisted grin spreading across his face, "Then all of those combined, I have made A new kind of ink that will bind to you and finally make a perfect Bendy. Completing my collection"

"What?" Henry asked. Bill and Annabelle disguised themselves as ink searchers and brought a dripping Bendy into the room.

"Right now Bendy is a mere blob of ink," Joey explained, "with your help, he can have consciousness and thought and I can finally have all my toons surround me."

Henry looked at Bendy, the little Darling looked as if he was in pain. Bendy's legs were barely solid, his arms looked frailer then normal and Henry saw tears flowing on Bendy's face, covering his eyes.

"Oh Bendy," Henry said saddened, "Joey really did a number on you."

"Alright," Henry said, turning back to Joey, "I'll bind with him, but only because I care so much about Bendy."

"Good choice," Joey said, turning to the machine, "Now, lie down the table and let's start the procedure."

Henry obeyed and was strapped onto the table by Joey. Then, Joey pulled the lever beside the machine on.

Bendy was brought to in front of the table. Joey went and grabbed a copy of The Illusion of Living. He opened it and flipped to around the center.

"Damn it," Joey said, "I need Cursed Water. No wait, that's for something else."

He flipped a few more pages."Here it is," Joey said, he cleared his throat and sang:

"Go to him, little demon.  
Go to the human.  
Find your piece of mind  
In a man giving and kind.  
Your a monster,  
He's your teacher.  
Don't you want to be free?  
Then go to he who hurt and betrayed ye."

"With pleasure," a deep voice said from Bendy. It transformed int o a puddle of ink and oozed right towards Joey! Bendy's body was left behind, collapsing into a puddle. Henry the ever growing urge to go and hold Bendy. The Ink Demon absorbed Joey.

"Now!" Bill shouted. Annabelle and himself shed the disguises. Annabelle raced over and unstrapped Henry. Bill fired a blue beam at ink demon. Henry went over to the puddle that was Bendy and put his hands in the the ink. It felt colder then any other ink he's felt on his adventure. Henry felt around the puddle, hoping, praying that he would find something solid. His heart grew heavy, the ink was all liquid. Henry started to cry, he pulled his hands out of the ink. He then noticed he was wearing Bendy's gloves and they where dripping ink down his arm. He felt the ink bind with his skin. It wasn't painful, the exact opposite, it was comforting and even relaxing. Henry scooped his hands into the ink and began putting it all over himself, he felt it changing him. He felt so refreshed, he almost didn't realize his clothes had gotten bigger. When Henry was done with his little ink bath he had become perfect Bendy, so he took off his clothes.

"Yes, yes," the Ink Demon said, struggling against Bill, "Finally, I can take my ink back and free myself from these restless souls who have been crying to me."

"How do you plan to do that," Bill asked, punching the demon's side "your an unclean spirit."

"Indeed," The Ink Demon said, "But I prepared my ink for Henry's pure spirit. His soul has been cleansed with the blood of Christ. I can feel the ink now attached to him starting to take those properties as well. If I take him to Hell I can be free and the agony of hearing the restless will be gone."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Henry said courageously, "You tormented helpless souls long enough, now I can free all of the restless who you've held captive."

"What do you intend to do," the Ink Demon asked.

"Why this," Henry said. He went around the room freeing all the perfect toons from the cages.

"Lock up the corrupt ink," He shouted, "Let's clean up this mess."

The Butcher gang, Alison Angel, Boris, and a lot of one off characters that are too small a detail in game to mention here. They all obeyed, gong off to fight the corrupt versions of themselves to the death.

"I'l go fight the Ink Demon," Annabelle said.

"I've got some holy water," Henry said, taking a small bottle out of his pocket, "I can exorcise him weak enough for me to free Bendy the Darling."

He started to splash the bottle into the shape of the cross and said, "Dark forces begone from Bendy. The power of Christ compels you!"

the last part he kept chanting loudly until his eyelids grew heavy and he collapsed on the floor asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Heavenly Dreams and Hellish Wishes

Bendy looked around nervously.

"Is it over," He asked, "Did we win?"

"Yes," Bill said, "It's over, Good has triumphed."

"Yay," Boris said, "That is how it gets done."

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all this," Bendy said, "I never went for you to get caught up."

Tears started to form in Bendy's eyes. Boris gave Bendy a big hug, calming him down as he hugged back.

"The worst has yet to past," Bill said, then he snapped his fingers at Annabelle. Annabelle was a tad confused.

"Oh wait," Bill said, "wrong idiotic comic relieve."

"Who," Annabelle started, then she thought a bit and said, "Oh, that idiot."

"Free Alice from the cage," Bill said, turning towards Annabelle, "And get your head out of the gutter!"

"What you say you Tra-la-lunatic," Annabelle said smugly.

"Shut-up," Bill said, blushing a little, "Just do as your told."

Annabelle rolled her eyes and opened Alice's cage by crushing the lock-pad with a rock. Alice charged out and ran away sobbing hiding her face.

"Angel is a drama queen," Boris said, letting Bendy go.

"Boris," Bendy said, "She's just as traumatized as me."

"I know," Bill said. He pulled out a watch, and said, "Oops, I have to go be helpful elsewhere."

"Say 'Hi' to Benny for me," Annabelle called after Bill, who was starting to leave, "and don't forget to write!"

Bill sighed and vanished into thin air.

"Well now," Annabelle said, "guess it's time for me to get some more back-up myself."

"I thank you for your help, Miss," Bendy said questioningly.

"Annabelle," She said, "at least to the humans, Tenebris Una Mantes."

"Nice to see you too," Bendy said, a hellish glow in his eyes, "Neque Sactiores Somnia."

"Comrade Bendy," Boris said, "you alright?"

"I'm fine Boris," Bendy said, "just speaking in tongues with an old acquaintance."

"Okay then," Boris said, "even if Boris thinks that's a pile of horse shit, Boris will move on."

"What do I do about my angel in training," Bendy asked, "she seems upset."

"Let her cry for a few minutes," Annabelle said, "then go talk to her."

"Okay," Bendy replied gloomily. Annabelle flew off.

"Odd," Boris said, In clearly country accent, "I wonder where Henry went."

"Ah great," Bendy said, facepalming, "Now I have to deal with Boris's multiple voice actors."

"Alice is no better partner," Boris said.

"I know," Bendy said, "I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you show her your special place," Henry whispered.

"That's a great idea," Bendy said, "thanks, Henry."

"Huh," Boris said, accent completely dropped, "where?"

"I think he's inside of me," Bendy replied.

"Oh, okay," Boris said.

"I think that's enough mucking about," Bendy said, "time to check on Alice."

"God's speed is with you Comrade Bendy," Boris said, reverting back to Russian, "Boris will wait for you."

Bend walked down the hallway, it was quiet, with only a few toons wandering around the halls to get used to their newly liberated home. He went through the Music Department, down into the depths of the studio.

He went into Alice's room. He heard her anguish as he traversed across the empty trench. Bendy quietly entered the main room.

Alice was in curled a corner, head in her hands. She was crying profusely.

"Why are you so sad," Bendy asked.

"Don't **look** at me," Alice replied, voice distorted, "I'm _**hideous**_."

"Oh no," Bendy said reassuringly, "It's okay."

"No," Alice said, "It's not okay, I shouldn't look like this."

Bendy came a little closer, closing the door behind him.

"Here," He said, "I have something that may help."

Suddenly, Bendy began coughing violently.

"Don't hurt your self Bendy," Alice said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine," Bendy wheezed before continuing to cough, then an inkwell escaped his mouth. He caught his breath and pick it up.

"Why did you do that," Alice asked.

"You need to stabilize," Bendy said, "so I dug deep and got you some healing ink."

"From your own Ink," Alice asked.

"Well," He said, then he asked, "Yeah, I mean isn't that what friends do?"

"You consider me a friend," Alice asked.

"Yeah," Bendy said, then blushed a bright pink before blurting out," but I would like to be more than just friends."

Alice was pleasantly surprised. She then took the inkwell.

"Thank you," She said before drinking the contents. Bendy felt his chest throb a little. He knew it was time.

"Alice," He said, "there's something I want to show you."

"Oh," Alice said, once she was back to her cutesy self, "Okay."

She gave Bendy back the empty inkwell. He proceeded to swallow it whole.

"Come with me," He said. He walked from Alice's room with Alice close behind, there were many twists and turns of there journey but they most notably went upwards. The final part was Bendy climbing up a ladder into an attic with Alice shortly behind. They entered into the room and it was a big painting of the stairs to Heaven. Bendy pulled out a roll of rope and gave it to Alice.

"I don't know if you feel the same as I do," Bendy said, "but I know why you've been hurting, as an angle your used to seeing God in all of his glory, power, and kindness. Without that connection, you've been deteriorating."

"What are you proposing," Alice asked

"I'm saying you can fulfill your destiny," Bendy said, "to hand me over to the Heavenly Counsel and become a true angel."

Alice was shocked.

"But why," She asked, "would you want to help me get into Heaven?"

"I don't," Bendy said, "I want you to stay, with me and Boris, but I don't think you want to."

Alice grasped the rope tighter.

"What if I do," Alice asked.

"Then you will have condemned yourself to torment," Bendy answered, "at least that's what happened to me when I choose to be out of Hell."

Alice wrapped the rope tightly around Bendy's body and arms.

"I'm sorry this is how we part," She said.

"It's alright," Bendy said, "it is the Lord's Will we are fulfilling."

Alice grabbed the loose end of the rope. the tow looked at each other and Alice took the first step into the painting, with Bendy close behind Her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The End?

They climbed the steps into Deep Heaven. Where Angels reside, they were all glaring at Bendy. Bendy felt more out of place than ever as Alice escorted him to the Heavenly Council.

There where all arc angels that were around when the treacherous Lucifer fell. They give wings to angels that they, by the will of God, deemed worthy.

Alice presented Bendy to the Council.

"I have successfully captured the escaped Demon," Alice said loudly to those gathered there, "As you instructed."

"35 years," said with an hourglass strapped its belt, "A new record."

"Congratulations," Said one with long pig tales.

"Now," Said Gabriel, the eldest, "What are you going to do with him?"

"Wait, what," Bendy asked, very confused.

"Quiet you," said Alice pretending to be irritated.

"In all due respect," Alice said, addressing the council, "I was told to capture the demon and bring him to the Heavenly Council."

"And that has been fulfilled," said one with a scroll strapped under its belt, "Now we ask what you are going to do with him."

A very angry angel with battle armor and scars entered the room and took a seat.

"At long last," The angel said, "The demon has been caught, now we can cast it back down into hell."

"Now, Brother," Gabriel scolded, "I know your convictions but this is Alice's decision."

"Are you fucking blind," The angel demanded, "An ungraduated wingless rookie shouldn't be deciding what happens to a traitor."

"It is the Lord's will," Gabriel said.

" _The Lord's will_ ," The Council sang.

Alice looked at Bendy, she seemed conflicted.

"I'm going to," Alice said

The Heavenly Council leaned forward in anticipation. Suddenly, a black ram came charging into the hall, bleating and thrashing its horns. It caused a great commotion. All the angels present, except Alice, tried and failed to calm the beast.

"Might I try something," Bendy asked.

"This ram has continually caused many disruptions in our stables," said an angel with a shepherd's crook, "How can you possibly sooth it, Demon."

"Because that's my pet ram," Bendy said.

"Ramsey," Bendy called to the raging animal, "Come here my little one."

the animal glanced around and then bleated softly.

Bendy wiggled an arm out of the rope and used two fingers to whistle. The ram turned and ran towards Bendy. It cuddled by him, and Bend gently rubbed his fur.

All the arc angels where astonished.

Alice smiled at the sight of Bendy reuniting with his pet.

"I'm going to strip Bendy of any remaining ties to hell," Alice said, "And send him to live on earth in peace with his friends there."

Gabriel looked around and asked, "Anyone have anything to add?"

"I have a fabulous idea," said an angel with a small rainbow scarf tied around his neck, "Alice should become Bendy's guardian angel."

"What," Alice said, "If that happens, then I have to keep an eye on him in heaven."

"Is that a bad thing?" Bendy asked, "You're getting what you wanted all along."

"Well yeah but," Alice said.

"No buts," Gabriel said, "I will seal both of your destinies forever."

He raised his mighty scepter and struck the ground. Lighting flashed and the clouds darkened. a pentagram appeared at bendy's feet and chains came and locked on his arms and legs. He began shifting and his ink was dripping.

"Let the false darkness fade and the true light inside shine forevermore," the Council chanted, "Let the false darkness fade and the true light inside shine forevermore. Let the false darkness fade and the true light inside shine forevermore."

The Ink Demon shouted, "You will never feel forgiven, for you will never forget the pain you have caused."

"You aren't who I thought you were," Bendy retorted, "You're a soulless monster, and we were never the same."

The Ink Demon let out one last roar before being dragged into hell. Only Bendy remained, lying unconscious on the floor.

The council stopped chanting and held aloft all their scepters. Then a faint church bell was heard and the scepters' tips glowed spectacular colors. the glow transformed into a beam of energy that swirled around Alice. When it lifted, Alice finally had her wings.

"Sending Bendy to Earth," said an Angel with a compass strapped to his belt. Bendy struggled to stand up as the angel zapped the cloud below him. The cloud began to descend as bendy fell into a deep sleep.

"Comrade Bendy," Boris said, nudging Bendy's head, "Wake up."

Slowly, Bendy woke up. He was aching all over.

"Boris," Bendy said, "I have so much to tell you."

He started to get up, only to lie down again.

"Careful Bendy," Boris said, "You're still healing."

"Wait," Bendy asked, "where am I?"

"In the hospital," Boris said, "I found you half-dead in my grazing field."

"I guess I'm supposed to be a good guy now," Bendy asked sarcastically.

"Well," Boris said, "If you want to."

"Hell no," Bendy said, "I'm going still going to be a trouble maker."

Boris facepalmed and said, "I guess you can take the Demon out of the Lil' Devil, But not the Lil' Devil out of the Demon."

"Damn Straight," Bendy said.

 **THE END**


End file.
